parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody's Final Battle With Vanessa
Back at the ship, Vanessa snapped out of it and got back to the subject. Vanessa: And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?. Cody: Captain Vanessa, we will never join your crew! Vanessa: As you wish. Gentlemen first, my boy! Cody turned to the boys while John wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." he said, patting Michael on the head. Lost Boys: Goodbye Cody! CodyBe brave, James. James: I shall strive to, Cody! Madame Medusa grabbed Cody and shoved Jaime back to the mast. Madame Medusa: Come here! Get out of the way! Poison Ivy tied the rest back up to the mast. Poison Ivy: Don't give us any more trouble! As Cody got onto the plank, the female pirates chanted, Vicky, Poison Ivy, Madame Medsa, Shego: Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along! Cody looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Melody wouldn't be able to save her now. Michael: Cody, Cody! Cody fell off the edge of the plank. Vanessa waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Vanessa's smirk became confused! Baby Doll: C…Captain, no splash! Vanessa: Not a sound! Poison Ivy: Not a blooming ripple! Shego: It's a jinx! That's what it is! But it was actually Melody who rescued Cody just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Cody was overjoyed of seeing Melody alive. With Wasp, Melody flew off with Cody to the top of the mast without being noticed!!! Madame Medusa: No splash! Poison Ivy: No sign of the brat! Shego: Did you hear a splash? Madame Medusa: I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this! Poison Ivy: The ship's bewitched! Vicky: No splash, Captain! Vanessa: So, you want a splash, do you Vicky? Vanessa then grabbed the red-haired girl by her green shirt with her hook, yelling, Vanessa: I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH! She threw the pirate overboard, and there was a splash. Vanessa: WHO'S NEXT?! ???: You're next, Codfish! Vanessa gasped and looked up. Melody was on the sails. Melody: This time you've gone too far!. James: It's Melody! Phineas: Melody is alive! Ferb: Melody! Michael: And Cody! (as he noticed Cody in the crow's nest.) Vanessa: It can't be! Baby Doll: It's her blinking ghost who's talking! Melody got out her sword. Melody: Say your prayers, Vanessa! Vanessa snarled and got out her own sword. Vanessa: I assure you this ghost has blood in her veins! I'll run her through! Vanessa tried to stab Melody, but she missed, and Melody used her sword to hit Vanessa in the rear!. Vanessa: Oh! Take that! Vanessa and Melody got into a fast-paced sword fight once more. Vanessa kept missing Melody every time, and Melody defended her attacks! Vanessa came out from behind Melody and was about to use her hook when Melody dodged, and Vanessa got her hook stuck in the mast. Vanessa: Curse this hook! Seeing her chance, Melody used her sword to free the boys. Melody: Come on, everybody! As Melody flew off somewhere, the boys grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. James: Hurry, Michael! Hurry! James called, as Michael picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed teddy bear for some reason. He grabbed the teddy bear by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy. Vanessa: Don't stand there, you idiots! Get those little brats! The Female pirates went after James, Michael and the others. Michael got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the pirates gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, James, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Vanessa used her sword to escape the mast only to lose her balance onto the plank and almost fell in Glutt's mouth! But Vanessa got back on. Glutt splashed the water with his fin, looking disappointed! Melody flew in, blocked Vanessa's attack, pulled her hat down over her head, cut around the rim, cut and grabbed the feather, and flew off. Vanessa had to pull off her now ruined hat! Vanessa: This is no girl! Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil! Melody smirked as she landed on the sail and used her sword to destroy Vanessa's feather! Baby Doll, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, the boys got ready to attack as the female pirates were still climbing up the ladder. James: Hold your fire, Steady, men. Steady. FIRE! The boys launched their weapons, knocking each of the pirates on the head. Poison Ivy got to the top first. James: Down you old woman! Poison Ivy tried to cut off James's head, but he kept dodging, and Wasp held onto her hair! Poison Ivy: Get away from me, you irritating little pixie! Below, Melody and Vanessa were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Wasp slipped off Poison Ivy's hair and saw what was happening. Melody and Vanessa locked their blades together as Wasp flew up to Melody and whispered in her ear. Wasp: The boys are in trouble, Melody! Melody looked up and managed to duck in time before Vanessa could cut off her hat; Using it as a catapult, Melody bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Vanessa, who crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. She became dazed. Seeing that her friends were in trouble, Melody flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the female pirates on. The Female pirates fell in the boat where Baby Doll was. Poison Ivy was holding on the edge, but Melody flew in and pantsed her exposing her green underwear!! Poison Ivy blushed red, and released her hands to pull her pants back up, and lost her grip in the process, she then fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed in the sea. Melody flew around the ship. Vanessa: Fly, fly, fly, you coward! Vanessa shouted, as she climbed up the rope ladder. Melody landed on the railing of the sail. Melody: Coward? Me? Vanessa: Haha! You wouldn't dare to fight me woman to woman! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow! Melody: Nobody calls me a coward and lives! I'll fight you woman to woman with one hand behind my back! Melody and Vanessa locked blades again and put their faces together. Vanessa: You mean, you won't fly? Melody's friends watched on in horror. Cody: No, no, Melody! It's a trick! Melody: I give my word, Vanessa! Vanessa: Good! Then let's have at it! Vanessa pushed Melody off the railing, but she grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with her as she got back on. Vanessa tried to stab her, but Melody got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Vanessa cut it off when she got to the other side. Below, Glutt was expecting to have Vanessa for his dinner; licking his chops! Melody dodged most of Vanessa's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Melody lost her grip of her sword, and Vanessa caught it with her hook. Vanessa: Now! Vanessa snarled as she threw it away. Vanessa: Insolent youth, prepare to die! Vanessa pointed her sword at Melody's chest. Cody: Fly! Fly, Melody! Fly! Melody: No! I gave my word. As Vanessa was about to finish her off, Melody leapt up, pulled the flag over Vanessa and tied her to the mast. Vanessa dropped her sword, but Melody took it and held it in front of her foe. Melody: You're mine, Vanessa! The boys and Cody cheered. Melody had tricked Vanessa and won. Melody: Cleave her to the brisket! Vanessa poked her head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. Vanessa: You wouldn't do ol' Vanessa in now, would you, girl? I'll go away forever! (she pleaded, as she shed a few tears) I'll do anything you say! Melody: Well, all right, if you…Say you're a Codfish! Vanessa: (Gulped) I'm a Codfish!!! Cody: Louder! Vanessa: I'M A CODFISH!!! Cody and the Lost boys: Hurray! Vanessa is a Codfish, a Codfish, a Codfish! Vanessa is a Codfish, a Codfish, a Codfish! Glutt was enjoying it too, bouncing around, licking his chops! Melody: All right, Vanessa, you're free to go. And never return! Melody threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Vanessa trying to kill her from behind with her hook. Cody: MELODY!!! Melody knew that would happen as she dodged Vanessa's hook. Vanessa lost her balance and fell. She screamed as she saw Glutt waiting and tried to run. Glutt got her in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Vanessa appeared with her head under the flag, screaming and running across the water! Vanessa: BABY DOLL! BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Glutt got her again, and Vanessa ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Glutt's mouth. Vanessa's dark blue coat, white shirt, black pants, socks, and high heels were completely eaten away, she was now just in her black underwear, and she was holding an alarm clock, which ringed, she threw it back in Glutt's mouth and began swimming. Glutt swallowed the clock, and he went after Vanessa!!! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! Vanessa screamed, as she lifted her legs doing yoga to avoids the sharks bites at her; and was still swimming while Glutt tried to eat her. Vanessa put her legs in Glutt's mouth to keep them pried open, she then put her hand and hook by her mouth and screamed!!!! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Vanessa screamed and kept swimming with Glutt's mouth held on by her feet. Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Then Glutt closed his mouth, and Vanessa shot from his jaws and was now was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. " Vanessa: BABY DOL-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L!!!! Vanessa zoomed under the pirates' rowing boat, while followed by Glutt, as she swam off into the sunset in her Black Underwear, Glutt trying to chomp her down! Baby Doll: Captain! (they chased them to the distance) Captain! Captain! After Melody sent Vanessa being chased away by Glutt The Shark, her and her friends took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Melody emerged, wearing Vanessa's dark blue coat and carrying her sword! Cody: HOORAY! HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN MELODY! Melody: All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off! Heave those halyards! Cody: But, Melody, oh, that is… Captain Melody! Melody: At your service, sir! Cody: Could you tell me, ma'am, where we're sailing?. Melody: To London, sir. Melody, as he put Vanessa hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. Cody: Oh, Melody! Jaime! Beast Boy! We're going home! James: All right! Melody: Man the capstan! Hoist anchor! The Lost Boys pulled up the anchor from the sea. Melody: Pixie dust! Wasp: Aye, aye, captain! Then Wasp spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Peter Pan Parts